


Sister, Healer and Lover

by Jadealin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealin/pseuds/Jadealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr Baelish/OC - AU - Robb's twin sister Lyiana disappeared when she was a child and eventually returned harboring a gift from the Gods. Now she must play the Game of Thrones in order to protect herself and those she loves. (Not Revised! So there will be errors in spelling and grammar as I just write this for the heck of it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the creations by George R.R. Martin.

I love the Sansa/Baelish story, however I had an idea for an OC Stark that was a little more grown up, and less naive. I wondered what the story could be like if she went to King’s Landing and met Baelish. I will follow lightly the story arc of the television show but this is definitely alternate universe material.

This is a first draft version, non revised, so please be kind and try and push through any bad grammar you see. I just needed to post this because there is just not enough Petyr Baelish fanfiction out there for my liking, and I was able to write three chapters for this story right off the bat.

I have this also posted up to Chapter Ten on fanfiction.net under the pen name Jayde Skies as of this minute. I will update this story on AO3 every sunday same as what I do on FF.net but it will be behind my original posting. After saying that of course I am away the next two weeks and will not be updating on either site but I promise to make it up to you when I get back. :)

Chapter One

Cold, it was always cold in the tower, and today was no exception to that rule. Lyiana Stark sat watching as her younger sister Sansa was praised by the Septa. Moving the needle back and forth Lyiana's skilled fingers worked without her looking, poking at the fabric.

“I love the detail that you’ve managed to get in this corner, quite beautiful, the stitching.” The Septa spoke as she fawned over the beautiful young Sansa.

“Ouch!” Lyiana whimpered as she looked down to her pricked finger, as small bubble of blood pooled on her finger. Lifting the crimson liquid to her lips Lyiana lightly sucked the tip of her finger till she was sure the coppery tasting liquid was gone. Releasing her finger from her lips she looked down to the small hole that was now quickly closing before her eyes.

“Are you alright Lyiana dear?” The Septa asked turning slightly to look at the eldest Stark girl.

“Oh, yes Septa, just a prick, no harm done.” Lyiana spoke with a smile. “Septa, would you excuse both myself and Arya for the remainder of the morn? She wished to practice her dancing with me today.”

Septa Mordane looked disapprovingly between both Arya and Lyiana, and then with nod of her head the two girls set off. Lyiana's long unruly black hair flowed behind her, she had tried to braid it when she awoke with the sun, however the curls were so tangled from her restless sleep. Many things had change for the twin sister of Robb Stark, the night terrors were the newest.

Reaching the entrance to the castle grounds Lyiana placed her hand on Arya’s shoulder. “Go be free young one.” Without another word Arya took off towards the archery range and Lyiana gave a light chuckle and headed off towards the Godswood. Wrapping her shawl around herself to ward off the cold she listened to the ground crunch under her feet with each step, and soon the sounds of the castle around her faded to nothing.

The white tree came into view and it’s presence immediately calmed Lyiana's mind. She always felt at peace here. As she approached the tree she looked upon the face that had been carved into it, long before any of her ancestors had stepped foot on these lands. Lyiana moved to the rock sat between the tree and the pond and settled in. Closing her eyes Lyiana slowed her breathing and relaxed.

The wind breezed through Lyiana's hair but the chill did not go to her bones, instead she felt the warmth of the Godswood flowing through her. This was her favorite place in all Winterfell, she felt at home here, at peace.

This was the place her mother had found her, in the cold of winter. The first winter Lyiana had experienced. Lyiana never could remember what exactly had occurred during the time of her disappearance. She only remembered the voice, the voice that called her out into the cold during the dark night. The snow crunched beneath her bare feet with each step she had taken, and it did not freeze her skin nor blister it. She was called into the Godswood and beckoned toward the old Weirwood that stood tall and rooted to the land she called her home. Then it was darkness, that lasted through three sun rises until she awoke on the hard ground, that had yet to be touched by the snow, protected by the vast and winding branches of her favorite tree. Lyiana remembered awaking to her mother’s voice pleading with the old gods to bring her daughter back to her.

After that day, she was different, changed forever. Maester Luwin could not find a reason for Lyiana being found unharmed. When Eddard had commanded his guard to search for his daughter once she had been discovered to be missing, it was only to find a body, never did they think the child would have survived the night.

Now any nick or cut she got, whether it be from a sewing needle or the scrapes and bruises from chasing Bran and Rickon through the castle grounds were healed before she could even realize she had gotten them. Now she was forced to remain fully clothed from chin to feet to ensure no one could witness her gift as it weaved its magic, and the scar she held on the bottom of her left shoulder blade. Ever since that day she carried a piece of the Weirwood tree with her, the only part of her skin to never heal. It was seen only by a few a small line about a finger wide showing the white bark of the tree she loved so much imbedded in her skin . If her mother saw her now out, without her gloves she would have a fit and scream to the seven for a daughter that listened. Maybe Lyiana never listened because the seven were not her gods. The old gods, the ones who gave her this gift, they were her gods.

“Your mother is going to have my head yet girl.” Came the sound of Lyiana's father’s voice. Opening her eyes Eddard Stark stood in front of her with a smile on his face. “I hear you helped young Arya skip her lessons today.”

“She was bored father, it was either that or you would be dealing with a distraught Sansa.” Lyiana spoke with a smile. “How has your morn been father?”

Ned sighed and motioned for his daughter to move over so he might sit next to her. “I had to enact the King’s law, a man fled from the wall.”

“Why would he flee from his duty?” Questioned Lyiana.

“He claimed he saw the White Walkers, that they killed his brothers.” Eddard spoke as he stared off into the forest that surrounded him.

Lyiana finally felt the cold seep into her at her father’s words. “Do you think he truly saw them?”

“I think a desperate man can see anything he wishes when faced with a dire situation.” Eddard said this matter of factly, but Lyiana could hear the falter in his voice.

Lyiana stood and looked down at her father extending a hand toward him. “Would you care to accompany me back to the Castle father?”

Eddard looked up at his daughter with a smile. “Do you know why we named you Lyiana young one?”

“You named me after your sister who was lost in the great war, I’ve heard the story many a time father, and you only spelt it different to make me my own.” Lyiana said simply as she placed her hand back at her side.

“Yes, but it was more then that. We named you after her because when we looked at you, when you were just a babe, we saw the kindness in your eyes, the same kindness my sister held for those around her.” Eddard said as a smile played on his lips. “We knew then how many hearts you reach and warm, and how many of them you would break.”

“How can you know that father when you never let me leave the safety of our home. Never let me spend any time with anyone without guard. Turn down every courtship that has been offered.” Lyiana’s voice was filled with sadness, a sadness that caused Eddard’s heart to break in two. “If your answer is to keep me safe then you can save yourself the breath, because that is always your answer.”

“The things we do, we do out of love. It may seem cruel, but it is better than the fate you would have should the wrong person realize your gift.” Said Eddard.

Lyiana closed her eyes tightly and clenched the fabric of her dress in her fists. “This gift, affects no one but my own flesh and blood. How would this benefit anyone else in this realm?”

“Mortal men find ways to exploit even the most fragile and scarce things.”

Opening her eyes Lyiana looked down at her father with pity. “If you do not have faith and trust, how will we ever move forward in this world. Now if you will excuse me fath…” Lyiana began but was unable to finish her words as her world went black around her.

Eddard was on his feet the moment he saw his daughter begin to fall, catching her in his arms before she could reach the ground. “Lyiana? Lyiana!”

Inside Lyiana’s mind images whirled around in front of her. She saw the King’s Guard standing in her home, and she saw the sprawling stone walls of the Capital City, and a pin, a pin of a Mockingbird. With the last image fading from her mind’s eye, Lyiana's own eyes flew open.

“Lyiana, we must get you to the Maester.” Eddard spoke quickly as he helped his daughter back onto her feet.

“The king, he is going to come here.” Lyiana said quietly, almost so the Eddard almost missed her words.

“Ned? Lyiana? What has happened, are you alright?” Catelyn spoke as she neared both her husband and eldest daughter.

Lyiana allowed her father to steady her on her feet before motioning for him to release her from his grip. “I am fine mother, just a dizzy spell, perhaps I was out in the cold longer than I thought…” Lyiana then noticed the look on her mother’s face, a look of sadness that was to deep for the current situation. “mother, what is it?”

“Catelyn?” Eddard questioned his wife as she neared them, a rolled letter was clenched in her left fist.

“I am so sorry, my love.” Catelyn spoke with a solemn voice, as she looked to her husband.

Eddard looked upon his wife as she remained silent. “Tell me.”

“There was a raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead. A fever took him” Catelyn moved to stand closer to her husband. “I know he was like a father to you.”

“Your sister. The boy…” Eddard began before he was cut off by Catelyn.

“They both have their health. Gods be good.” Catelyn looked to the ground and let her shoulders sag slightly. “The raven brought more news. The King rides for Winterfell. With the Queen and all the rest of them.”

Eddard looked to his daughter, the words she had whispered only moments ago rang in his ears. “He’s coming this far North, there’s only one thing he’s after.”

“You can always say no, Eddard.” Catelyn said matter of factly.

“I should get back to the Castle, excuse me father, mother.” Lyiana spoke with a slight nod and began to make her way back towards her brothers and sisters. The images she saw replayed in her head as she walked, the King was coming to Winterfell, and she knew even though her father wanted to say no, and stay in his home, he would be leaving. He would leave, them, he would go to King’s Landing and become the new Hand of the King.


	2. Chapter Two

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and that you will enjoy this one. I am currently working on Chapter Seven as I write this. I don't want to post them all at once though, what fun will that be. We can't rush a good thing like Petyr Baelish now can we. This is also a warning as the chapters go on, the language and maturity will as well. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Two.

Chapter Two

Lyiana was sat in her room along with Arya and Sansa. Their Septa had done each of the younger girl's hair and was now hard at work trying to get the knots out of Lyiana's wild mane. "Child you need to allow me to cut your hair, this is impossible."

"I like my hair. Besides it does not matter much, I will most likely not be allowed to attend to the festivities long." Lyiana said sadly, as she looked down at the beautiful dress she wore. It still covered her completely, but it was fitted from her neck to her wrists and was a wonderful deep red colour.

"Dear, you seem in good health, you have not really been sick since your twelfth name day, even if you are as pale as a ghost." The Septa laughed lightly. I'm sure your mother will allow you to attend tonight. It is for the King and Queen after all."

Lyiana always had to remember the Septa was one of the people who was not privy to her condition. When even Lyiana had gotten hurt as a child her mother or father would say they would tend to her wounds and that she felt under the weather, all in the hopes they could keep their daughter's secret safe. That they could keep their daughter safe.

She always had to remind herself that the world was not as kind as she believed it to be. That some people might find a way to exploit her gift for their own gain.

"Besides, you need to get out there, show off that pretty face and get yourself a husband." The Septa said with a smile. "You bled three years ago now, your child bearing years have already begun."

"What if I don't want to marry?" Lyiana questioned and she felt the Septa stop pulling on her hair.

"Dear why would you not want to…"

The Septa began to speak but Lyiana remembered back to that day in the Godswood and what she had seen. "Septa, what house has a sigil of a Mockingbird?"

Giving a light laugh Lyiana felt the Septa give her hair a light janke with the brush. "Perhaps you would know if you actually attended your lessons. Girls, which house uses the sigil of a Mockingbird?"

"The Mockingbird is the sigil of House Baelish." Sansa said proudly.

"House Baelish is the head of the Titan of Braavos." Arya quickly spoke after her sister.

"Well you are both right." Came the voice of Catelyn Stark as she entered through the doorway and into the room. "When Lord Petyr Baelish became the last of his name he changed his sigil from that of the Titan of Braavos to a Mockingbird instead."

Lyiana turned to look at her mother, watching as Catelyn moved through the room and took the brush from the Septa's hand. "Septa, please take the girls and finish getting them ready for the King's arrival. I will meet you in the courtyard with Lyiana shortly."

After everyone had left the room, Catelyn sat down behind her eldest daughter and began to swiftly detangle her hair. "Lord Baelish, he is the Master of Coin in the King's Small Council, you were friends with Lord Baelish, were you not mother?" Lyiana questioned.

"I was, we grew up together, he is like a brother to me. It's curious that you are inquiring about someone you have never met, now what could be ever going on in my darling daughter's head?" Catelyn spoke as she sat the brush down and began to braid the hair at the sides of Lyiana's head.

Lyiana stayed quiet for a moment before reaching up and taking her mother's hands gently into her own. Once she had stopped Lyiana turned in her seat to look at Catelyn Stark. "That day in the Godswood. The day that you found out the King was coming here, I saw something. I saw the King arriving at our home, before it is to happen today. I saw the sprawling mass of King's Landing and I saw a silver pin, the sigil of Lord Baelish. mother I know that the King is coming here to ask father to go with him back to the capital, and I know that he wants to say no, but he isn't. Something bad is going to happen mother, I can feel it in my soul. father is going to leave, and when he does I believe I need to go with him."

"Oh Lyiana. I know you are concerned with the King's arrival, we all are, but your father is not going to leave us." Catelyn spoke softly.

"He is going to leave Winterfell mother. The moment the King steps foot in this keep everything is going to change, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Winter is coming, faster than any of us could have imagined." Lyiana said this slowly as she stood from her chair and moved toward the window of her room. Looking out she could see the King's banners coming over the hill.

"Come now Lyiana." Came Catelyn's voice from behind Lyiana. "Let's get your cloak and gloves."

Lyiana never said another word as her mother fastened the thick woolen and fur cloak around the eldest daughter and she was handed her black leather gloves. The two then made their way down into the courtyard to await the Royal's arrival.

As Lyiana stepped foot on the dirt of the grounds a grey direwolf pup rushed towards her. "Weir." She spoke while bending slightly to pat at the pup's head.

"Lyiana, come now." Catelyn spoke as she ushered her daughter towards the family line.

Shooing her pup away Lyiana moved toward her family and came to stand between her sister Sansa and twin brother Robb. A few moments later Arya came rushing through the yard and pushed her way into line.

Soon the Prince rode into the courtyard on his steed, swiftly followed by the rest of the royal family. King Robert Baratheon, rode toward the family line and came to a stop a few feet away. Lyiana watched as and everyone kneeled before their King and quickly followed suit.

Hearing the ground crunch near her Lyiana glanced toward the sound and saw King Robert standing before her father motioning for them to stand. Slowly Lyiana began to stand and watched as her father greeted their King.

"Your Grace." Eddard Stark spoke slowly.

Robert looked Eddard over with a serious face. "You've got fat."

"What about you?" Eddard spoke with a smile.

Robert laughed in response and reached forward to give Eddard a hug. When he pulled back he looked to Catelyn. "Cat!" He greeted happily.

"Your Grace." Catelyn greeted with a serious smile.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert questioned Eddard.

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Eddard spoke as he motioned toward his home.

It was then that Lyiana saw the Queen and the other royal children descend from the carriage. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Arya bouncing up and down looking around the area.

"Where's the Imp?" Questioned Arya.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa hushed from her spot next to Lyiana.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert questioned as he began to move down the family line. When he came to stand in front of Lyiana he held his breath. "Lyiana my dear, you look so much like your Aunt when she was your age. So beautiful."

Lyiana felt her cheeks blush at his words, never had anyone other than her own family called her beautiful since her change. "You flatter me Your Grace." Spoke Lyiana as she curtsied slightly to her King.

The King moved on then, and Lyiana found herself looking to the crowd of people, that had accompanied the King and his family to the North examining them for something in particular. After some time she felt a hand on her shoulder. "He is not here. When the King leaves the capital it is imperative that the small council stay behind to deal with the realms affairs." Lady Catelyn spoke to her daughter.

"I wasn't…"

"Sure you weren't" Catelyn spoke with a smile before turning and heading towards the castle doors. Lyiana felt the blush creep into her cheeks once more.

It was a while later and Lyiana found herself sitting in her room pinning her hair back and out of her face. It was almost time for the King's feast, and Lyiana was getting herself ready. Once her hair was done she looked down at her gloved hands and sighed, there were too many people here, and she needed to be carefull.

"Lady Lyiana?" Came the voice of a servant from behind her. "Your mother has requested I come get you for the feast."

Lyiana turned and nodded to the servant, and headed from her room. Each step towards the hall seemed to weigh on her. Her heart began to pound and she could feel her skin began to get clammy. Her next step faltered and she reached to the wall to steady herself. "Lady Lyiana?" The servant questioned and then Lyiana felt the woman grab her to keep her from falling, and then everything went black.

The Iron throne stood before her empty and dark. The room around her felt cold and lifeless. As she looked around the room something caught her eye a pile of snow lay at the foot of throne. She moved slowly as she approached the pile, only to discover that the snow wasn't snow. A pile of white ash sat before her, and in it she caught sight of something metallic. Lyiana knelt down and reaching into the ash finding herself pulling out from the soot a mockingbird pin.

Then she was back, back in the halls of Winterfell gasping for breath. "Are you alright my Lady?"

"I...I am fine." Lyiana spoke slowly as she got back to her feet. Everything was back to normal again.

"Let's get you back to your room." Said the Servant as she tried to take Lyiana's arm.

"No, I am fine." Lyiana said strongly as she stood straight and looked down the hall towards the door that led to the feast. "I know what needs to be done."

Shrugging off the Servant Lyiana walked swiftly down the hall only pausing to take a deep breath before pulling the door to the hall open.

Entering the hall Lyiana looked to the head table and saw her mother sitting with the Queen herself. Holding her head high she moved through the crowds of people Lyiana made her way to stand before the Queen. "My Queen." Lyiana spoke with a light bow.

"Lyiana Stark, my my aren't you a pretty one." Cersei spoke as she slowly raked her eyes over the young woman. "I had heard rumors of you, however none of them seem to have been true. How have you been able to hide away all this time?"

"My sickness was true. For most of my life I have not been well, but I am much better now." Lyiana spoke with a smile, making sure to keep her eyes on the queen.

"Perhaps you will come to the Capital with your father. I'm sure we can find a suitor there for you. I have heard that your family has turned down every man who has requested your hand." Cersei spoke as she looked to Catelyn.

"I don't think…" Catelyn began.

"I would be honored if you would let me accompany you back to the Capital. There are many things I would like to see that can only be found there." Lyiana spoke as she then looked to her mother.

Lyiana excused herself and went to join in the festivities. Grabbing Robb as she walked by him she pulled him up and dragged him to dance with her.


End file.
